No words needed
by TheBatmanlover4evagirl
Summary: The life of Bruce Wayne changed drastically. Suddenly he has the responsibility for the young Richard Grayson whose parents, like those of Bruce, are dead. Since the traumatic event Dick doesn't talk anymore and he makes little or no contact with people. Could Bruce ever form a bond with Dick? Or is Dick going to an orphanage when it's safe for him, just like it was agreed? Note:AU
1. The disastrous night at the circus

**A/N:****Here I am again! With a new story, a Dick & Bruce bonding (I love those). As you can read in the introduction, the story is an AU (alternate universe) story. So if you do not like it, I suggest you try another story that suits you. Oh, and ****sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Please R&R it really motivates me**

_**Disclaimer (applies to the whole story): I do not own Batman or Robin or anything from the shows (or comic books). **_

* * *

"Alfred, what's this here?" Bruce said as he studied the flyer in his hand. He sat at the big table and was busy perusing his post until he came across the colorful flyer. "I presume, sir that you are talking about the circus flyer." said the butler as he put the hot soup on the table. "Thanks Alfred, and yes, I 'm talking about the flyer."

Alfred nodded, "I saw the flyer when I was sorting your mail. And if I remember correctly, then surely that is the circus where you have momentarily traveled along?"

Bruce rolled his eyes; of course he had already noticed it himself. How could he ever forget that circus? But in order not to offend the butler, Bruce nodded once "Yes, Haley 's Circus ... but you still haven't answered my question Alfred , why is this flyer here? "

For a moment he thought he saw a sly smile. His butler was clearly up to something. But the answer was short and simple "That's something different than all the parties Master Bruce."

Bruce had no time to react because Alfred had already turned away and was gone with the silver tray. Bruce sighed and read the flyer again. Perhaps Alfred was right and it was time to do something else. He hadn't been really looking forward to the party tonight anyway. And he still had some time left to make a patrol through Gotham when he went to the circus. But there was one thing that he hoped that he wouldn't have to do... and that was to see Mary back again.

* * *

"Good evening, how many tickets?" asked the woman behind the counter at the entrance of the circus tent. "Just one, please." Bruce replied as he went looking for his wallet, half hoping that he had forgotten his money and had an excuse to leave. He was glad he hadn't seen Mary here yet. Unfortunately for him, he found his wallet and paid, he had no excuses left so he could leave.

As he walked in, all sorts of memories came back. The memories were about the funny clowns, the acrobats, the animals but especially about Mary. Bruce shook his head, incomprehensible that this woman still evokes feelings within him after all these years. With a sigh he sat down at his place and the show began.

First, the animal trainers let the animals show their tricks, and then came the acrobats with their balance arts and somersaults. Meanwhile, the clowns were everywhere in between, what Bruce found too distracting, but the audience loved it.

It was almost the end when the spotlight focused on the center of the ring, the ring master bellowed through the tent "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you ... the brave, elegant and great ...Flying Graysons! They will leave you breathless with their arts high in the air, without the security of a net! "

The spotlights were directed upwards and on the plateau, high above the ground, he saw her. She smiled and waved to the crowd. Besides her stood a man and Bruce also recognized him, it was John. Apparently the two still married after his departure. Suddenly his attention was drawn to a little boy who stood in between the two adults. The boy couldn't be older than six or more than seven years. John jumped and flew through the air on the trapeze, Mary followed him and soon they were doing a few tricks in the air. Then, to his surprise, the little boy also jumped. His mouth fell open in surprise, Bruce had never seen so much talent.

The boy made a double somersault, and was just in time captured by John, Mary watched proudly from the other platform. After a swoop he made a triple somersault and he landed next to Mary on the platform. There rose a big applause from the audience and the boy waved with a big smile to the audience. Mary, meanwhile, was back in the air and did some tricks with John. After a swoop Mary was caught by John and he held her by her wrists.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream from the boy that was followed by Mary's own scream which gave you chills when she reached out for the boy.

**"DICK!"**

Bruce watched as they fell down, but closed his eyes before the bodies hit the floor. The whole audience was silent, shocked at what had been playing before their eyes. What should have been a fun night had turned into a nightmare.

Bruce looked shocked at the broken bodies. A heart-wrenching cry filled the tent, one that no one could ever forget. The boy, Dick, screamed and cried loud and sat on the edge of the plateau with stretched arms, as if he wanted to catch his parents.

But there was nothing anyone could do. Mary and John were dead, leaving the boy behind, he was now an orphan just like him. Bruce stood up when the panic broke out in the circus tent, and everyone started screaming. Just before he walked out of the tent, he saw that a sheet was laid over the bodies. He walked a little faster, beginning to regret that he had avoided Mary, now he never has a chance to speak to her again. And the boy...

Bruce sighed and sat down in the car and he drove of the parking lot on the road. Away from it all though he knew it was only temporary. He, Batman, would investigate this. That was the least he could do for Mary...


	2. Life-changing

**A/N: So, ****even though this has nothing to do with the story, I would just like a little moment for the death of Nelson Mandela. Because I think that, as the Prime Minister of England (David Cameron) said: 'Nelson Mandela was not just a hero of our time, but a hero of all time.'**

**but about the story, I'm not sure I can add a new chapter this next week 'cuz I have a lot of schoolwork to do...I'm sorry.**

**PLEASE R&R :D**

* * *

"What's the matter, Commissioner?" Bruce asked as he walked into the office. He had been called by Commissioner Gordon that morning, he had asked him to come to the police directly. When Bruce asked why he had to come, he received an evasive answer: 'Just come." The Commissioner had sounded so urgent that he and Alfred had come immediately.

Once there Alfred refused to sit in the car and wait for him. He had said that if Mr. Gordon had sounded so urgent it was probably serious, and that he, Alfred, also had to know it. It was probably the parental urge that was somewhere in Alfred since Bruce lost his parents. He felt responsible for the sole heir to the Wayne Empire. Somewhere Bruce found it nice that there was someone in his life that gave him a little push in the right direction sometimes.

Commissioner Gordon looked up from his big stack of paperwork in front of him. "Bruce Wayne, thank you for coming so quickly. And I see that you have taken your butler with you too."

Bruce glanced at Alfred who shut the door behind him. "Yes, I hope that's not a problem?" Commissioner Gordon shook his head violently as he rose from his chair "No! Of course not! Please, sit down. "

Bruce frowned, the commissioner behaved differently...as if he was nervous and tense. He walked slowly to the chair and sat down; Alfred followed him and went, after a nod of Bruce, sitting down next to him.

The commissioner was a bit uncomfortable when he sat back and he folded his hands. "Mr. Wayne … do you know a Mary Grayson?" he asked as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk.

Bruce raised an eyebrow "Um...yeah, why?" he asked. Commissioner Gordon nodded once, "And you also know that she and her husband both are, unfortunately, dead?" Bruce glanced sideways at Alfred who also looked puzzled back. "Yes, I even was there at that moment. It was horrible to see."

Commissioner Gordon sighed deeply and nodded. He picked up a file and unfolded it without saying anything; Bruce tried to see what the content was but failed. Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat after a moment, "Mary and John Grayson had both a will for themselves and one for them both, for when something like this happened to them. In this will is written something very remarkable, a claim we definitely had to look into." he glanced from under his glasses to Bruce who looked expectantly.

"Are you also aware that they had a son, Richard John Grayson?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, but I remember that I saw him that night in the circus." and he also remembered that scream, that inhuman cry of the boy as he sat on the platform, looking at his parents' dead bodies. Bruce felt shivers go down his spine and shook his head as he stared at the ground. But when he looked up again, Commissioner Gordon suddenly looked very nervous. Bruce even saw some sweat on his forehead.

"What's going on?" he blurted out in a commanding tone. Commissioner Gordon began to stutter "Well ... uh ... uh…damn... uh ... Well, in the will is written that…that... John Grayson was not Richard's biological father."

Bruce clutched his hands into fists. He had a feeling that something was about to happen, something that would define his life. And he didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Who is the biological father?"

Commissioner Gordon grabbed a brown envelope. "They gave a name in the will and I have performed a DNA test on the DNA of Richard and that of the potential father...I asked for permission and I got it so I could, in the interest of the investigation, use the DNA of the potential father without asking."

Commissioner Gordon handed the brown envelop to him. Bruce took it and tore it open and he quickly took the paper out. He read it through partially, but he read the part with the results very carefully. He read the words one by one in his mind, afraid he would miss a very important word.

He saw his name and that of Richard and with bold numbers underneath a percentage of 99.9%. With big eyes, he ran his hand through his hair as he stared shocked at the percentage and the last sentence. _'It is to say, with very much certainty, that Bruce Wayne is the biological father of Richard John Grayson.'_


	3. The first meeting

**A/N: It was a great Christmas, okey we don't celebrate it like in te USA, but we give each other surprises (I don't know what it's called in English xp)And New Year is coming again to. It's**** busy, busy, busy :) but I still like it anyway. Because I spend more time with my family, it has its advantages and disadvantages. If I don't upload anything before 2014, Happy New Year! :D**

* * *

Bruce did not know how long he had been staring at the paper in his hand; it seemed like an eternity, as if those words had brought him in a sort trance. Only when Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat , he looked up from the paper. "Euhum ... would you like to see him, the kid I mean?"

Bruce blinked his eyes and it took some time before his brain had processed what Gordon had just asked, "I ... I ... is he here?"

Commissioner Gordon looked embarrassed at the two men, "I'm sorry, but you see, Richard is the main witness. His testimony could put the murderer of his parents behind bars. That's why he needs to be protected. But we find it too risky to place him in an orphanage among other kids and which could put them all at risk. Therefore, he spent the last few days at the police station."

Bruce frowned, he wasn't pleased with this. "So he's been here all this time? Not really a suitable environment if your parents just have been killed right before your eyes. Wait, did you say killed?" he asked, just realizing what the Commissioner had told him.

"Well, yes. The cables were sabotaged." Bruce wanted to ask more but Alfred interrupted him. "I apologize for interrupting, but did you just not say that we could see the young gentleman?"

Commissioner Gordon nodded "Yes, follow me." and he stood up and walked to the door. The two men followed him and soon they walked through the police station. It didn't take long until Gordon stopped and raised his hand. "Wait here a minute, he's in here and I will get him. But, there is a downside. The poor little boy doesn't make much or no contact and he doesn't talk. The only contact I've gotten so far is eye contact and it lasted only three seconds."

Bruce sighed deeply; he thought that this situation would be difficult, but not so difficult. Commissioner Gordon opened the door and disappeared into the room. You could hear him speaking with soft whispers and not much later he was back in the doorway. The corridor where Bruce and Alfred were standing was quiet, there was no one who would disturb them and would ask questions, it was a big advantage.

"We told him a little summary about the 'birds and the bees' and he is quite intelligent and he had understood it, at least that's what we're thinking, because he nodded yes with his head. So he knows that his father isn't his real father but as we have called it a 'nurturing daddy'."

Bruce nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Commissioner Gordon took a step aside and revealed a little boy. He looked at the ground and Bruce and Alfred could not see his face. But his black hair was clear to see, exactly the same color as that of Bruce.

The two continued to stare, neither said anything until Alfred cleared his throat, "Hello young man, May I ask you how old you are?" but there was no response from the child. Alfred looked uncertain to Commissioner Gordon who shrugged, "This is what I meant. Do not expect too much from him. And he's six by the way."

Bruce, meanwhile, had picked all his courage together, "Hey, Richard. I'm sorry about your parents. My name is Bruce Wayne. I've just been told that ... that ... that you're my son."

There was silence in the hall but everyone held his breath as Richard looked up. Light blue watery eyes looked up, his face was pale and he had red cheeks. His black hair covered his forehead. Alfred was the first to speak, "Oh my! The similarity with you, Master Bruce, is remarkable. "

Bruce looked dumbfounded; all sorts of thoughts went through him as he looked at his son. Indeed, he looked just like him. Meanwhile, Richard looked at the ground again and Commissioner Gordon told him he could go back and he obeyed and walked away.

"Mr. Wayne…Bruce, can I ask you something?" Bruce nodded and turned his attention back to Commissioner Gordon. "This is not the right environment for this child. He needs to be somewhere he can recover from all this. He needs a more stable place, and I know that he'd be the safest with you in the Wayne Manor. Maybe you could raise him?"

Bruce shook his head and Alfred and the Commissioner looked surprised. "No, I can't. I'm not ready and I think I can't give him what he really needs."

Alfred frowned angrily and shook his head, "Master Bruce ... I thought you were better brought up. You can simply not let this child, your own child, down. And if you say that you are not ready yet than you should have thought of that before you had unsafe sexual intercourse. You are responsible for your own actions, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed and took a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate on his thoughts.

"Otherwise, you can take care of him until the killer is arrested and the trial is over. Afterwards you can always decide what you'll do." Commissioner Gordon asked hesitantly. Bruce looked at Alfred who nodded to him. "All right, we'll do it that way. But Alfred's going to take care of him and after the trial; I send him to the orphanage where a good family can adopt him and where he can grow up like a normal boy as good as possible."

"If we do not keep him after the trail is over, Master Bruce." Alfred commented. "We'll see..." Bruce muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar errors...**


End file.
